Let Love Grow
by JegarJeger
Summary: He love her. in his heart, Joe put his feelings are more than just Violet co-workers. but sadly Violet not know it. how he show his feelings on Violet? will love grows between them? a few stories about them. Fluffy Joe/Violet. my FIRST 9 to 5 fic! hope you enjoyed (now COMPLETE!) for 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N : Hello! its my FIRST 9 to 5 fic!** ** _(actually, my second fic after_** _before frozen,_ _my first fic_ ** _)_** **I know, although the musical there in 2009, but it doesn't matter if i publish it now. I love the songs in the musical. but I'm sure you missed this musical.**

 **I'm learning to type in English (and still learn speak English) so, i'm very sorry if you're reading this fic you will find be some typo or error (because I'm still learning). but if you find a typing the wrong, I will fix it immediately, i promise. correct me if i'm wrong. and if you don't like it, I will delete this story.**

 **So, I'm working on a Violet/Joe. and I hope you enjoyed read this.**

 **okay, too much AN. happy reading! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own 9 to 5 Musical. that belongs to Pat Resnick and Dolly Parton.**

* * *

 _Consolidated Inc._

5 o'clock. all employees finish their work and get ready to home. they shut typewriter with a cloth, put back all the files documents to each table and go home. Joe finish his work, see the whole office were deserted, Joe rushed stepped out of his office.

suddenly he heard something.

"Violet, are you sure overtime?" Doralee ask as she cleaned up the piles of paper on her desk.

"yeah, He gave me overtime, still much to do" Violet said.

"Overtime? It's mean you're going home late at night?" Judy asked.

"yes, Judy. Now the both of you go home. i can take care of this myself. dont worry about me" Violet said. finally Judy and Doralee went home.

hearing that, Joe so wanted cancel his intention to home. He knew Violet will be alone in this office.

"hi Violet"

Violet turned to him. "oh? hi Joe, you not come home?" Violet asked him. Joe shook his head."uhm.. no, i...i just cleared all my file in my desk" he lied.

"you overtime?"

"no"

"and so? why you do not home?"

"uhm.. yes, i wanted go home" Joe said. he start nervous.

"go home Joe, i could see black circle around your eyes" Violet said jokingly. Joe chuckled."yeah.. sorry" he said.

"i'm here until nine at night. files in Xerox room neatly arranged yet" Violet said and point to the room.

"i'll help you" he replied quickly.

"what?"

"I don't mind, no problem i'll late home tonight, let me help you" Joe said and He went into the Xerox room.

"but Joe, you-"

"its okay Violet, besides i was also alone at home. i just wanted help ease your job" he said. Violet smiled at him "oh Joe, you're so kind"

Joe wants to spend time with Violet. this is his chance to talk more closely with Violet.

"so... you often overtime like this?" Violet just shrugged ."yes, sometimes. almost fifteens years in Consolidated i'm so accustomed to overtime like this" Violet said.

"you're head secretary, you've been given a promotion from ?" Joe ask her. Violet shook her head and sigh."i dont know, but i wish gave that promotion to me. i always expecting"

"and then? what about home?"

"yes, that the problem. i always thought my son when i'm overtime. we also rarely have dinner together. so every time i went to the office, i always gave him the money"

"i'm sure he must independently" Joe said.

"yeah, but sometimes he spoiled"

Violet's arms nudged pile of folders to the floor and paper strewn everywhere. she immediately collect the papers. and at the same time, Joe's hand touched her hand. both looked at each other.

"oh? i-i'm sorry" Violet start blushing.

"you must be careful" He chuckled.

* * *

Finally they finish up all the files.

"thanks for helping, Joe"

"your welcome. need more help, Violet?"

"i'll type it again. now you can go home" said Violet. but Joe still wants to help her again.

"but Violet, i-"

"Joe, tomorrow you'll be busy again, you need rest now. i can take care of this myself" she said.

"but Violet, you're woman, and woman shouldn't work alone"

"i'm already used to, besides i'm not alone here. there is still Mr. Hart and several other employees were also overtime, now go home" she shooed him.

Honestly, Joe does not want to go home, but because Violet told him, finally he obeyed her. "okay Violet, sorry if i bother you"

"no, you're not, you very helpful. thanks again" she said.

"Violet, before i go, i need to tell something for you" said Joe, Violet began to wonder. "what is it?"

"tomorrow, umm... if you're not busy. maybe we could have lunch? together? I mean for two. just you and me. or if we're not ovetime, How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her.

Violet think about it."i would loved to. but its just...i'm not able to"

"okay, no problem. so...good bye Violet" he waved at her.

"bye Joe"

Joe went home. stride forward the office door, he turned backward briefly and look Violet go back into Xerox room again. he sighed and turn back to the door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Well, wait for the next chapter. thank you! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **okay! this is it! Chapter two**

* * *

Consolidated Inc, in the Morning.

"Joe, take this document to the Mr. Hart's office. since yesterday these documents piled up on my secretary's desk"

"yes sir"

Joe stormed off to Mr. Hart's office bring documents that have not been awarded from yesterday. when his hand grab doorknob, he heard something in.

"What? you gave me overtime? again? for God's sake i have a son!"

"C'mon Violet, all employees here are also working hard, just like you. i'm sure you're my girls very strong. you overtime tonight" He said.

Joe began wonder, and then he knocked the door. "Excuse me, i'm here bring the documents. sorry, not give it to you yesterday"

"oh? then put them in my desk and Violet, get back to work now. there's still much to do" Hart said and shooed her. Violet just sigh "yes sir" and then, She disappeared out the room. Joe just stared at her.

"uh.. Mr. Hart?"

"hm?"

"you gave her overtime again?" Joe ask. Hart raised his eyebrow once he heard that. "yes, why do you ask?"

"last night she overtime, sir. i think it will better if tonight she not overtime again-"

Hart interupted. "Joe, She's plucky employees, just trust her and she strong either, and you get back to work now" He said.

and then..Joe have a idea before he leaves mr. Hart's office.

* * *

 _Break Lunch_

"What?"

"are you serious?"

"you overtime again tonight? are you not tired?"

Violet just shrug."yeah, i know. but i'm used to. i'm overtime again tonight" She said as take a sip her coffee.

"Don't worry guys, Violet is greats woman, and she absolutely trained me" Judy said as she carrying her lunch and sat next to Violet.

"Did anyone accompany overtime with you last night?" Maria asked her.

"umm... just Mr. Hart's personal Secretary and me. but Joe accompany me last night" She said.

"Joe?"

"yes, why?"

"He watching you lately and i'm sure there is something between you and him. and word in the ladies room is that he has the hots for you" Maria said.

and all impressed."oooooohhhhhhhoooohh..."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Stop. i'm a widow"

"what do you think about Joe?" Maria asked her.

"He's a good man and love to help, but its doesn't mean i love him" Violet said.

"hey, it's a sign you like him. i know that!" Kathy replied.

"Atta girl" Margaret Said.

Violet start blushing and felt uncomfortable with this Gossip. Although she had little realized that Joe was approached. but she didn't want to think so far. Joe not love her.

 _no no no, he not love me anyway_

* * *

17.00 pm

all employees in Consolidated finish their work and get ready to home. and leave their table each other.

Violet resumed her overtime tonight until nine at the night. Her works will felt heavy. copied a few memo and typing reports which have not been resolved. "i'll late home tonight, again" she muttered and sighed.

"Hi Violet"

"Joe? are you-?"

"yes, i'm overtime. with you"

"what?" Violet gasped softly. Joe overtime with her tonight. He smiled at her. "yes, its true" he said.

"Mr. Hart gave you overtime?" she asked again.

"Course, I ask gave me overtime, so i can help you" he said. and then he sat next Violet's table."I will lighten your work"

"oh c'mon Joe, you dont have to do that"

"I don't mind. i see there are still some paper do not repot you type"

Violet watched the piles of paper on her desk. too much report, and not be completed on time until nine o'clock. "you're right. too much paper and i'll tired typing"

Joe took some papers that had accumulated on Violet's desk. Violet saw the seriousness from his face for help. and then, she nodded. "yes, you join me" she said and chuckled softly.

* * *

For two hours, they spend time together in the office. He could observe more closely Violet. saw its seriousness when she typing along with fatigue. it was almost nine o'clock. All their work was completed. Joe went to the Coffee area and Violet crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. she sighed relief and close her eyes briefly just relieve fatigue.

"Violet, you want a coffee?" He asked and gave her a cup of coffee to her.

"thanks Joe"

"i'm sure Josh waiting you in home"

"Dont worry, he used to it. but i hope he not invited his friend to home and start the party" Violet said as she take a sip of her coffee.

"i love party"

"i never do that"

silence.

"Violet, can i tell you something?"

"yes?"

"i want spend time with you, tonight it feels delighted to be with you. and so.. if we're day off, i want take you dinner in Italian Restaurant" he said and sip his coffee.

"Joe, you already told that yesterday"

"sorry"

Violet smiled at him."don't worry, i appreciate your offer. perhaps i should introduce you first to my son"

"really?"

She nodded "yes"

they both talked for a while, until it was time to go home. "you want me take you to home?"

"no, i can back go home, i was driving a car" she said. "okay, be carefull Violet, don't drive too fast" he chuckled softly.

Violet nodded at him. "hey, dont worry, i'm not a racer okay?"

"yeahh you're right. so...see ya"

"see you"

Joe saw how independent a woman like Violet.

 _She very lovely woman_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Chapter 3! i'm apologize for the typo (for chap 1 and chapt 2). but i promise i'll fix it.**

* * *

And since that, Joe and Violet more closely. they get overtime together and work together everynight. he never mind if he would always come home late. it doesn't matter, as long as he could help Violet finished their works.

saw Joe more closely with Violet, gave rise to many rumors of their coworkers. Kathy, Maria and Margaret thought that Violet was date him, but Violet denied.

When they're not overtime. Violet took Joe went to her home. she will introduce him to her son.

"Josh, this is Joe Perkins, my co-workers in office. and... Joe this is my son Josh Newstead"

"hi Josh, nice to meet you" Joe said and shook Josh's hand.

"hi"

"i'll leave you both here to get to know each other. i want go to my bedroom". Violet went to her room upstairs. leave Joe and Josh alone in living room. Josh still awkwad meet Joe. It's first time his mother took someone to go this house.

"so.. you're Violet's first son?" Joe ask him. start talk with Josh.

"yeah, the one and only" Josh said. "and.. just me and my mom" he added.

"you're senior high school, right?"

"yes" Josh still awkward. his gaze still looked down.

 _this teen very similar to his mother, especially his brown eyes and his lips. just like Violet._

"hey, nice skateboard" Joe said, trying to keep up the light conversation to him. "oh? thanks. this skateboard its birthday gift from my father" He said and smiled.

"where's your father?"

"he's gone, three years ago"

"oh, i'm so sorry"

"its okay"

"and.. did you need a father figure?" Joe ask him. Josh just shrugged. his gaze looks down at his shoes. "i dont know, i have not thought that far, but i hope my mom found the true man who could be a father figure for me. But.. its just... me and mom didn't need it now"

Joe was paused. Josh seemed very concerned someone who was close to his mother.

"Sorry, did i'm too long in the room?" Violet said and sat next Joe. He smiled. "its alright, Violet"

"Josh, could you make cup of tea for him?"

"yes mom" Josh nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Josh just shy when meet new people in the house, even since he was a child" Violet said.

"did you ever took someone here before me?"

"just Doralee or Judy and my other co-workers, but you're first guy who i invited here." she said. "and...was what are you talking about with my son?" she asked.

"just small talk, i think josh still shy to talk me" Joe said.

"dont worry, he still learn to knew you. later he will be familiar with you" she said softly.

Josh came bring a cup of tea, suddenly his foot tripping end of the carpet and fell. tea spill into Joe's lap.

"woaah! i-im so sorry! i didn't mean that! really!"

"Josh, what are you doing!?" Violet scolded to her son.

"i'm sorry! i just... i had headache.. i didn't meant it, really.." he said while cleaning Joe's pants with a tissue

"its okay Josh"

"i'm so sorry Joe, Josh didn't mean it like that" Violet said and feel guilty, but Joe wasn't disputed. "its okay, i can clean it myself, you don't need to apologize" Joe replied softly.

"you wanted tea again?" Josh offered him.

"no, thanks. i don't want to bother you" replied Joe.

Josh still ashamed of earlier indiscretions. he took the cup back. "i'm sorry" he saihd again, and then went into the kitchen.

"are you okay? your pants so wet.."

"later also dries"

"I hope my son doesn't mind accept you here, he moody lately"

"I think he misses his dad" Joe said. hear that, Violet stiffened. but quickly she hide her sad feelings. "oh? y-yes.. its true. sometimes he loneliness, Josh thought of his father, when he was kid, he and his dad like cycling together and his dad often drove to school" Violet said.

"then how about you?"

"me? yes, me either. now i'm a single mom. i want to see Josh be a real grown man later" she said, smilling. "but.. i felt getting older, sometimes i'm often tired everytime i working" she added.

"c'mon Violet, you're a strong woman, taking care yours only son of the family without leader is tough, but you throught it well"

"i don't know Joe, i feel still need someone who wants take care of me and Josh" Violet said.

"oh? then... you've found someone who could be the figure head of family?" he asked again.

"hmm..." Violet was silent. try to thinking about something as if she was looking for the rigth answer. "maybe, but..."

Joe gently patted Violet's left shoulder. smile on his face. "i can help you and Josh, if you need anything, just call me" Joe replied her and smilling.

"are you sure? i mean... you serious?"

Joe nodded."Yes, i promise"

"oh Joe, i don't know what to do without you, i think because we overtime, so spend time together" Violet chuckled soflty.

"you're my colleagues, surely i will help you"

Violet started a little put his trust in the young accountant. she began to realize, it seems gossip in the office about her closeness with Joe was right.

"okay, thanks Joe"

"your welcome, Violet"

* * *

Finally, after chatting casually with Violet, time show at half nine. Joe leave home to her.

"be carefull, its late at night for you"

"calm, I am a brave man, i'm used to come home late at night"

"okay, see you tomorrow"

"bye Violet"

Joe went home, Violet closed the door. when Joe was stepping out of the gate Violet's house, suddenly someone called him.

"Hey Joe!"

Joe turned back. "Josh? what is it?" he asked him kindly. Josh walked up to him and give him something. a pencil cup.

"a pencil cup? you give this for me?" Joe asked.

Josh nodded to him. "yes, actually this is mine. but i don't want to wear it anymore, i gave this for you. please accept it" says Josh. Althought Joe actually already have a pencil cup at his home, but he still to receive it.

"okay, thank you Josh"

"I'm sorry about the tea"

"Josh, it doesn't matter"

"thank you to accompany my mother during overtime"

"what?"

"my mom always alone when she overtime at the office, she often told me that, but since you came, she felt all her work so mild. you really pay attention to my mom. thanks again" Josh smilling at him.

" _wow..?_ " in his heart, Joe a little surprised. this turned out to be a gift to thank from Josh for having accompanied his mother. Joe smiled at the blue blox colored pencils.

"I'm your mother coworkers, we're always mutually ease" he said. "well, i go home. thank you Josh"

"you're welcome"

Joe nodded to him and left.

he stared at his pencil cup, maybe Violet was right, Josh would be friend with him.


	4. Chapter 4

...

 _Heavy Rain..._

Violet clearing her desk of piles of paper and ink scars on her desk. she should be home soon because Josh was waiting for her. she cant wait to have dinner with her son again after a full week she overtime.

when she stepped out of office, the sound of the rain met her ears and groaned. "oh god, not again" Violet muttered. forget not bringing her coat or umbrella. plus, she parked her cars too far away so she couldn't run to her car without getting soaked. she looked at her watch and it was already a half-past six.

"Need some help? ms. Newstead?"

Violet whipped around and saw Joe standing behind her, holding an umbrella over her head.

"Joe?"

"i'll take you into yours car, come on"

Violet smiled softly at him. "thanks Joe, i forgot to bring an umbrella. lucky, you're still here" she said.

Joe chuckled. "you're lucky woman. maybe should deliberately not carry an umbrella whenever there is rain so i can take you" he said jokingly.

"Joe, you're so mean"

they walked quickly toward the car. even wearing umbrellas, but the rain was still wet their coat.

Violet starts sniffles. "sometimes this rain make me ill"

"are you cold?"

"no? its just.. sometimes"

"oh? alright"

just then, sudden wind came and turned the Joe's umbrella inside-out before blowing it out of his hand. his eyes widened.

"Oops..."

"Joe, to the car! hurry!"

"y-yes!"

they both ran to the car. Joe pulled his coat up over his head as he followed Violet to her car. she unlocked the door, Joe hurried into the car, slamming the passenger door. the rain pounded heavily against the roof the car and Violet getting into the car.

she sighed relief. "i dont like rain"

"ughh... i dont think why the weatherman lied" Joe muttered.

"yeah, you're right. i'm sorry for your umbrella, maybe blown somewhere"

"its just umbrella"

"i'll take you to home and.. A-achoo!"

"what?"

"sorry, just sniffled" she said and sniffled again. "i mean.. i'll take you to home" she said.

"okay, thanks Violet"

both was a slight pause. " I didn't see you at the office all day, you anywhere?" Violet asked. Joe until flashes hear it, Violet asks him. "Oh? I've been just too busy in my room. the head of accountant too much told me" he replied.

"hmm..not a usual"

"yes, and what about you?"

"A-achoo!" she was sneezing. "sorry Joe, i-i just sneez, i mean ... i've been too busy, but it was lucky i was not pacing his room to " Violet said, wiping her nose with a tissue. "A-achoo!"

"You can't drive a car in cold conditions, then i'm driving and accompany you home"

"you can drive?"

"sure, why?"

"oh..nothing, if you want to"

Joe finally driving Violet's car and go home.

* * *

 _Violet's house_

"A-achoo!"

Violet still sneezing. Joe covered her back with a blanket. "if you still like this, tomorrow you shouldn't come in first" Joe said as he gave her a cup of tea.

"no no no, i'll be busy tomorrow, i hadn't time to rest-a-achoo!"

Joe chuckled."wow.. you're stong woman. but a little stubborn"

"You are the man who bit fussy" Violet said half jokingly.

"so... how was yours date?" Josh ask them.

"WHAT?" the both was gasped.

Josh just shrug. "i just ask."

Violet and Joe start blusing. unexpectedly, Josh actually ask something that is not important to them. "Josh, we're not dating. we just co-workers. remember?" Violet replied with specifically.

"sorry mom"

"a-achoo!" she sneezed again. took a tissue seventh time.

"mom, i have prepared the soup on the table. i'm going to my bedroom now" Josh said and went to his bedroom in upstair.

"hey! you had dinner yet?"

"i'm done! better you both are dinner" Josh shouted from upstair.

"was he saying?" Joe asked.

"he say we both were dinner here" Violet said, still sneezing.

"then i bring a bowl of soup, wait here"

Joe went to the kitchen and brought a bowl of soup, he put it on the table. "eat, before you sneeze again to your soup."

"Okay" Violet sipped the soup. slowly she felt something strange on her tongue. she sneezed again and groaned. "uggh Josh ..., you're not good at making soup" grumbled. Josh turns put too much pepper to the soup. plus, its Soups are also still hot.

Joe laughed. "c'mon Violet, Josh already make one for you"

"i'm not sure i could spend this soup" Violet wiping her nose with tissue. and then Joe taking a spoonful of soup and fed her immediately.

"what are you doing?" Violet asked.

"help you ate it, what else?"

"i'm not a little child" she protest.

"c'mon Violet, open your mouth"

Violet shook her head. "n-no no! achoo!"

Joe until soft sigh. Violet turns a little stubborn when she sick. "Well, you don't need to spent it"

"i hate this, it shouldn't rain today. i was susceptible to colds if just a little rain" Violet grumbled. she took a tissue again.

"Violet, i saw something in your mouth"

"what? really?"

"open your mouth"

Violet opened her mouth. Joe immediately insert a spoonful of soup at her."hmphh!" Violet gasped. Joe laughed.

"Joe! you're too much!"

"i'm sorry, but i think you have to go back into a little girl so i can feed you"

"okay okay! I'll spend it, but you don't feed me!"

while Violet eat her soup, Joe stared out the window. still raining outside, maybe the rain will let up until tonight.

"i'll take you home" Violet said.

"oh Violet, you dont have to do that"

"c'mon Joe, you've been driving my car and escort me home, now it's my turn" she said again.

"uhh.. alright, if you want to"

Silence.

"Violet, if you don't mind.. i want to ask you something"

"what?"

"if we're busy constantly, what we are going to keep talking to each other like this?" he asked. Violet was paused.

"i don't know, but you know me Joe. i was very busy this week, i was training a new employee, typing again and again.. yet i remind him of my position now"

"i'm sure you will get that, Violet"

"i know... but this is already too long. A-achoo!" she sneez again.

* * *

Two hours later, the Rain slowly began to subside. Violet drove Joe return to his home.

"Okay Joe, i'll take you home now"

"do you still sneezing?" Joe asked.

"not really, but i'm fine- achoo!"

Joe laughed at her. "you lie to me"

"okay okay, now wear your seat belt" she said.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 up!**

* * *

Joe sighed after he finished typing, he immediately took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair. This day is very busy. He faced some financial reports that must be submitted to Mr. Hart. calculate financial companies are more severe compared to compute their own savings.

already last week He and Violet did not contact each other. no, not because there is a problem. but their activities, although the office. He understands it, but at least Joe didn't want the bustle of it as a barrier to talk again with Violet.

and it was time to eat lunch.

while his friends had lunch in the cafeteria, Joe prefers a lunch in his office. only accompanied by bread and a cup of coffee.

"Joe, you're not to the cafeteria?"

"no"

The closest co-worker Joe, Aaron.

"your face looks grim at all today, what is it?" Aaron asked. He took a chair from the beside table and sat next to Joe.

"never mind, just a little dizzy"

"are you sure?"

Joe just shrugged.

"I know, something bothering you. You can tell me"

"Aaron, I'm fine. Why are you asking questions?"

"Violet isn't?" Arron asked, as if he could guess what was in the mind of Joe.

"what do you mean?"

Aaron laughed. "Gossip here said you had a crush on the head of the secretary"

"I don't care about gossip, me and Violet just friends" Joe replied with brevity.

"Friends? or is more than just a friend?" he asked again.

"Aaron, don't ask me too much"

"come on, tell me about the closeness you two" Aaron fraudulent burdening Joe with silly questions. Joe started a little annoyed

"Aaron! Stop it!"

"Okay, I give up, but you're my friend, you should tell your problem to me" he said again. Joe was silent, it seems it would be better if he tells the load on closest friends such as Aaron.

"Violet was not aware of as well"

"what?"

"She's still scared to go out. I mean .. date with me" Joe replied.

"oh? it's the reason?"

"Yes, as often as I go to his house or talk to her, Violet apparently not interested in going out with me, but myself have not dared to ask it."

"Joe, you know that Violet was still mourn over the death of her husband three years ago? "

"Yes I know.."

"You have to understand herself first before you can be closer to her. I'm sure Violet was in need of someone to strengthen herself " Aaron said.

"then? What should I do?"

"You have to tell the truth if you love her, reassure her if you can fill the void of her heart"

Joe was pause, will be very difficult to tell the truth on Violet. it is unlikely he will directly say 'I love you' just like that.

"well, maybe you're right. I can try"

"it wouldn't be hard before you give it a try"

Joe until massaging his head. "I don't know Aaron, I want to refresh my mind first"

"If you think too much would be useless, until whenever she never know if you like her"

"I've tried various things to get attention, but it is very difficult. I ever say hello to Violet even in the cafeteria, and when I was carrying a lunch tray, and then I slipped because so wants to be noticed by her"

"Come on Joe, you're just sloppy"

"sorry"

"Violet not one to easily give up, the head of secretary had already experienced working here for 15 years, but she never promoted because she is a woman" Aaron said. "and ... you know what? there are colleagues once loved her." he added.

"What? by whom?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, the man's age with her, but now he no longer works here" Aaron added.

Joe remained silent, he just stared at the typewriter.

"can you tell me why you love Violet?" asked Aaron.

"Yes, she ..." Joe puzzled what to say. depicted in his heart was that he did like her. "I can't explain everything" Joe answered briefly.

"Okay, but I'm sure when you get back to work, you will think about what I said" Aaron said as he immediately drank coffee belongs to Joe and moved away.

"hey! Thats my coffee!" Joe scolded to his friends. Aaron just laughed, and then he returned to his room.

Joe put on his glasses again. and he began to think, it was Arron true. he must be honest, at least the things he should do in order to Violet wanted with him.

 _will she love me?_

* * *

 _In ladies room_

"I don't understand why everyone in the office was so curious to see my closeness with Joe, we are fine. we are just friends" said Violet, confide to Doralee and Judy.

"Come on Violet, Joe smitten with you." Doralee said.

"He wasn't smitten in me"

"maybe he must gave you flower or chocolate to prove he loves you" Judy said, chuckle softly.

"Judy, it's just for Valentine's Day"

"sorry, but sadly ... me and Dick never celebrated Valentine again since the Mindi come" Judy said and began to sob.

"You're too many memories" Violet said.

"but i missed it" she said again.

"Did Mr. Hart know about that?" Doralee asked. Violet shook her head. "No, he doesn't know"

"Vi, if Joe was approaching you, its means he love you, you should date him and do you knew what he likes or not he like" Judy suggested her.

Violet shook her head. "well, you know I'm a widow"

"Vi, much age difference is not a problem. You can still love someone" Doralee said.

"I can't love someone else. I mean .. I'm too old to date. Look! I'm 40!" Violet said, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"and i see wrinkles in your forehead" Judy started joking and idly pointing to Violet's forehead.

"hey! I'm not wrinkles!"

"its means you are the Joe's first love" said Doralee.

Violet was bored sigh. "yeah yeah, you're right. but I appreciate everything he did to me. besides, it's difficult to get people to be cooperative as joe."

"it's sign you like him!" Doralee and Judy said at the same time.

"you are just like the people here" Violet said.

"at least, Joe do anything for you. overtime together, often your house, talk at lunch. What else?" Doralee asked.

Violet to bite her lips. if only there was something to deny that she and Joe are not dating. "I don't know, actually I'm still afraid to love someone else, I can't..." She muttered.

"Why are you afraid?" Judy asked.

Violet shrugged. "I don't know, something is keeping to love again, but ..."She pauses for a moment, trying to resume her sentence. "Okay, back to work, we are busy today," said Violet and hurried away, Judy and Doralee look each other.

As she walking, Violet tried to remember the words Doralee and Judy earlier. it looks like they were right, she felt she was too afraid to try. slowly she realized that Joe secretly in love with her.

 _but ... really he loves me?_

* * *

 **Okay, wait for the next chapter (at least, until ten chapters)**


	6. Chapter 6

More than a week, Joe and Violet did not greet each other. again. Joe was curious why now Violet even avoid him. whereas they used to it greet each other, help and often invited to play (talking). but now, not anymore.

Previously, Joe also received the shocking news that comes from employees who work at the secretary. Maria, Violet's coworkers suddenly fired by Mr. Hart. wonder what the problem is, but obviously this is very weird.

maybe because of this problem, Violet rarely see him. Yeah ... at least, Joe let Violet finished that problem.

"ugh! guys, i saw two rat in upstairs!"

"a rat?"

"yes!"

they were busy fussing see any a rat on the upper floor. Joe just listen to their conversation while typing his report.

"who buys a box rat poison?"

"of course, Violet. Mr. Hart always told her to bought it"

Hear that, Joe stop typing. Violet? while she was busy with her work, she is burdened by Mr. Hart to shop?

"is there a rats nest there?"

"i don't know, but we told the office boys to check that rats nest"

Joe got up from his chair, He wants to go to the Coffee Area.

"Joe, where you going?"

"I wanted to the coffee area, I'll back" he said and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Consolidated Coffee Area

Joe was in the Coffee Area. He heard footsteps heels of someone outside the room area and it turn out, its Violet. she was carrying a bag of groceries, but it seems she was upset.

"it's not enough I have to shopping for the office" she grumbled. she suddenly vent to Joe who accidental in front of her. Violet is unpacking groceries on the table, including the Skinny 'N Sweet box and rat poison.

"Half and Half, Skinny 'N Sweet, ant poison- I have to fetch his coffee too!" she said as she pours the coffee. "I swear one these days he's going to push me too far and then I'm going to really let him havet it!"

Joe heard her complaint, then he spoke. "hey, did I tell you, Roz accused me of inner-office fraternizing this morning?"

"What? With who?"

"Who do you think? With you"

"Who the hell do that pretty dictator and his flunky think they are. we've never fraternized!" she said.

"Never. Our office conduct has been completely profesional"

"Absolutely!"

"but if I wanted to..."

"If we wanted to-"

A beat as they get lost in each others eyes and the thought hangs in the air. For this time, Joe tries to talk seriously to Violet.

"Violet?"

"uhm?"

"I want to.."

Joe takes a step towards her but Violet nervously recovers herself and stops. she takes a step back.

"Joe, I- But I'm telling you Joe, the pressure is building and one of these days I'm going to snap! Then God help Mr. Hart because I won't be responsible for my actions"

She said as she opens a box and pours two teaspoons in Hart's Coffee. Violet is so mad, She isn't paying attention to what she's doing.

and at the same time, Hart come in.

"Violet! where's my Coffee?" Hart asked her.

Violet hands him the cup. "you're welcome" she said with a short pitch and she storms out.

Joe guessed, surely Mr. Hart who burden her. He has weighed Violet with unimportant matters.

"must be her time of the month, huh?" Joe said. Instantly Hart turned to him. "you know what? if I didn't need this job, I'd..."

"You'd What?" Hart asked him with his sharp tone and Challenging.

Joe was silent, Joe does need the job so he shoulders his way past Hart and walks away. he sighed.

 _I should have helped Violet earlier_

* * *

And then, in the Evening

Shocking News came again about Mr. Hart. He poisoned the Coffee and he was brought to the Hospital, Joe know that after his coworkers in his room talk about it. not just his coworkers, Even employees who work at the secretary also talked about the same thing.

He's little confused. earlier afternoon Violet make him a Coffee, and what makes poisoning? Did Violet poured wrong sugar into his Coffee?

"are you serious was brought to the Hospital? i'm not see any paramedics came here!"

"i dont know, maybe poisoned in his house"

"really?"

"who told this?"

"Roz, Mr. Hart's assistant administrative" they said.

"its gonna be worse"

Joe back up from his chair and walked out of his office's room. Again. he walked fast to the Coffee Area and wanted to know, what is poured sugar by Violet.

Arriving at the Coffee area, Joe saw there is one box that was lying on the table, and a spoons, also spilled powder on the table. when he noticed, a yellow box that was Skinny N' Sweet. tha packaging is unopened. Joe does not see any rat poison box. earlier Violet carrying two box. Joe realized these two box looks similar and equally yellow. this makes Violet wrong take the sugar in the box.

 _maybe Violet brings the rat poison box_

But Joe very sure, its just Accident. Violet could solve this problem. She's woman brave and responsible. At least, she and her colleagues could explain this problem.

 _next time I'll make her a coffee_

He muttered, if She want to. He had also been offered a cup of coffee for her when being late with. Joe missed the moment when he and Violet talk together in a deserted office. laughs, jokes, accompanied her to come home and imagine if only he could hold her hand.

He could only imagine and can't tell when it happened.

* * *

 **I've fixed the typo of chapters 1-5. I hope that there are no errors :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_T_ _wo weeks later_

Daytime.

after Hart absent, no one controlling the activities of the office. Employees are confused about how they should report the results of their documents, files, submit files and must be given to whom.

Joe noticed that accumulate the results of a full report on his desk. He thought, it looks like a poison in the body of the Mr. Hart extremely air-severe effect that he missed more than two weeks.

then, another friend came over to him.

"Joe! Joe! do you get the memo?"

"What's memo?"

"Read this, consolidation will make major changes to this office, even companies will pay rehabilitation" said his friend.

Joe until raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who wrote this memo?"

"Here Signed Mr. Hart, but I'm not sure if this is his signature"

Joe also read the memo. then he came out of his office and saw all the employees were seen discussing something.

at the same time, Joe saw no Violet, Doralee and Judy stood among a crowd of her colleagues are. they like being explained about the new changes in this office.

"daycare? they serious? the company's going to watch my kids?" Kathy asked.

"If Consolidation help you with your Kids, productivity increased," Violet said, assured her friend.

"They haven't met my kids?" Kathy said.

Well, Violet took over this office so she made new changes. many of them are asking about this. but this seems a good change, it seems some employees approved this idea and want to improve the quality of work is good.

"Job sharing? what's job sharing? can I give my whole job?"

"C'mon guys! where's your team spirit?" Judy asked.

"since when do we have team spirit?"

"you know what we all need around here? an attitude adjustment" Violet said.

"What Violet means here is... Somethin' got you down? gotcha chained and bound?" Doralee asked.

"Well Break it!" the Trio said.

"i hate change.." another said, pessimist.

curious, Joe finally went to Judy.

"i can't believe it really okayed the company paying for the rehab" Joe said.

"What do you mean can't believe it? it's there in black and white!" said Judy.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?"

"A backbone."

"Atta girl! What's rehab?" Margaret asked.

Judy looked at Doralee and Violet. they nodded to her. rehabilitation for Margaret. "Something on your minds nagging all the time, Then nix it"

"Something in your life isn't sitting right, Then fix it"

at the same time, Joe saw Mary coming to the office. she has been in hired again after being sacked by the Mr. Hart. all live happy and to welcome her back.

"hey! thats Maria! she's come back!" exclaimed Judy, she and Maria immediately hugged tightly.

"Maria!"

"Maria! Welcome back!" some colleagues who missed Maria immediately hugged abuzz.

for the first time, Joe felt a warm and togetherness in this office since he first worked. The employees face looked happy as they were to forget their fatigue in the work.

Joe also saw Violet cheerful face now, unlike last week, this time she really cheerful.

 _Well, maybe a cup of coffee to celebrate a good change here._

all employees began to put their family photos on the table respectively. now they not only look the table with papers and documents, but also their family photos.

Violet stamp the paper reports employees came to her. while Joe came in with a cup of coffee. Violet did not turn aside the attention of her right so unconsciously Violet immediate stamp his hand. she was surprised.

"oh !? Joe ...?"

He smiled gently. he gave her a cup of coffee. Violet initially a bit hesitant, but slowly her hand also received the cup of coffee, nodded to him and smiled.

"Thanks Joe" Violet said.

"your welcome, Vi"

 _Well, at least, she started going to speak to me again_. Joe looked at the results of a seal in the palm of his right hand. _oh, these stamps are difficult to clean_

finally, with changes and new rules here. everything was efficient.

* * *

 _After that, the afternoon_

Joe was in the toilet to clean up stamp that stick in his hand. how many times he wash his hands but the stamp is not lost. he even sighed lightly, at least will also disappear.

Violet is not the first time accidentally stamped into his hands, this is the second time. first, when Joe first worked here, she was always back and forth asking stamp on Violet.

yes, it was two years ago.

"hey! There you are!" Aaron cried.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, stamp on my hand not gone" said Joe.

"where you get the stamp in your hand?" Aaron asked.

"yeah ... i mean... "Joe looked at the stamp in his hand. "just for fun, I think it feels very cute stick stamps into the hands "said Joe, he's lying.

"Really? Violet, right?"

Joe immediately went quiet. "H-how you ...?"

Aaron laughed. "C'mon Joe Perkins! you can't lie to me. I know that, I see you give a cup of coffee for Violet, but accidentally she even stamp your hand"

"Aaron come on, stop it. She just accidentally"

"Joe, you can not hide your feelings again, now is the time you have to admit you love her, when else are you going like this?" asked Aaron, he patted Joe's shoulder.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking" Joe replied.

"What?"

Joe smiled. "Now, I know how encourage her, at least ... she could accept" he said.

"hmm .. you're brave enough, let's go home. Good lucks buddy" Aaron said and he was gone.

Joe already had a bit of courage in his heart, so hopefully Violet understand what he meant. he wanted to prove that love is able to beat all of them, including the two distant age.

* * *

At night

 _Joe's home._

Joe was in his bedroom, he sat in a chair and his eyes just staring at a white phone.

 _Will she's going to pick up the phone?_

Joe wanted to call Violet, but ... it is not possible tonight. it will bother her. how about pretending? like asking something important or office? uh .. its not possible too. Violet is too smart to know that.

He leaned back into his chair pads, remembering again when he first fell in love with Violet until now, he felt he was still buried deep. how he prepare the dialogue to start a discussion with Violet but it seems it was useless.

 _Come on Joe, if you love her. let's say that before it's too late_

He mentally kick himself. well, Joe spent the rest of the time just to think how to talk to Violet.


	8. Chapter 8

_After these changes_ ...

Joe felt the change and new regulations in the office. the company makes a daycare, flexible working hours, pay for rehab and are allowed to put familys photos on the desk of each. everything was felt light and efficient.

yes, of course this idea of the trio. Violet, Doralee and Judy. since Hart absent at Consolidated, the productivity of the company increased by 20% this month. Joe actually still curious where's the Mr. Hart lately.

"Wow! Now the salaries of women in this company the same flat as a salary man? is it fair do you think?" Aaron asked to the other workers.

"I don't now, but the company had to be fair" replied another.

"Now I can put a picture of my beloved in this table" dawn of another employee, two photos are on his desk.

"I don't think, Mr. Hart suddenly held a major change here"

"Come on, I do not see Mr. Hart since last week, he 'disappeared' for granted' "

"hey, I think Violet was fit to lead this company, what do you think?"

"Violet? I think so. after all, she was the most experienced in this office"

Aaron immediately tapped Joe. He nodded at Joe as a sign for him to go. "hey, this time .. you can tell the truth in Violet"

"Yes .. I know. I'm going to do it, I'm sure Violet will accept it" said Joe.

"She'll understand, early I saw her and her friend went to the atrium, who knows what she is doing"

"I'll be right there" said Joe and hurried away.

* * *

A _trium Consolidation inc._

And finally, Joe went to atrium Consolidated. He found Violet and Doralee chatting. it seems they're in serious conversation.

"I don't know if I can spend one more night in the house with that man" Violet said.

"I'm sorry 'bout not helping you and Judy out more with the nights, but Dwayne would be way too suspicious" Doralee replied.

"I just hate leaving Josh alone so much. I can't wait till we nail Hart. Then things are gonna be different around here, 24/7" she said.

Doralee confused. "24/7? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I just made it up. and... " and then, Joe meet her and Doralee.

the young accountant walking in and greeting Violet and Doralee. "I never thought I'd love getting up and coming to work. If I didn't know better, I'd think someone else was running the office"

"yeah.. and Exactly what are you trying to say?" Violet asked him.

"Hmmm, let me try again. Good morning, Violet, Doralee. beautiful day isn't it?"

"Are you saying someone other than Hart is running the office?" Violet asked again.

"Violet, what's the matter with you?"

"Why would anything be the matter? I'm fantastic!"

Joe not buying it. "if you say so"

"Well i just did. i said so, just said it"

"Doralee, could you give us a second please?" Joe asked her. Doralee nodded. "okay, I got an office to run" she said and exits.

"I've got work to do" Violet said and she began to exits, but Joe stops Violet from leaving.

"What's going on?"

"Would you stop"

"I know you, something's wrong"

Violet just sighed. "I'm telling you. i'm fine!"

"stop pushing me away. talk to me. seriously, you can tell me anything" Joe said.

Violet sighed again. and then.. in one breath she blurting out. "we've got Hart tied up in his house while we trying to prove he's been stealing from the company We're following the money trail to collect enough evidence to prove he's been cooking the books!"

"not what I was expecting"

"me either"

"so you actually kidnapped Hart?" Joe asked.

Violet shake her head. "No! we sort of... uh.. yup! we kidnapped Hart. and I'll tell you, if we don't find more evidence on him before Mrs. Hart comes back next week, we're screwed"

"I have access to every financial account in this company. i bet i could help you"

Violet raised her eyebrow. "really?"

"see what happens when you actually talk to me?"

"oh Joe, you're the best" Violet smiled at him.

"I'm the best. Okay, move fast Joe" Joe think faster. "Violet, have dinner with me. No time think about it, say yes!"

"oh Joe, I think you're a great guy..."

"No, no no, not the 'great guy' speech. give me one good reason why you won't go out with me. and not some bull about age. C'mon Violet, it's not like i'm not my thirties" Joe said.

"Oh my God! you're still in you thirties?"

"What is it? really."

"I'm a one-man woman. and I had my one man" Violet said.

"but.. he's been gone over three years now, hasn't he?"

heard that, Violet's face turned sad. about her husband's shadow appeared again in her head, she sat in a chair. Joe sat down next to her and starring at her, Joe felt a little guilty for her past has brought grief Violet.

"Sometimes it seems like he was just here a moment ago, sometimes it seems like it's been a lifetime" Violet said.

"I know, but isn't it time you found something more to look forward to than just showing up here everyday?" Joe asked her. "you know what Vi? Love can grow in the strangest places. Might find love in strangers faces. Find it on a mountain top or in a valley low-"

"I-I'm sorry Joe. i just... can't" Violet doubt.

"Why?"

"I'm scared"

"you've got Hart tied up in his house and you're scared of a date with me? I know you. have feelings for me too. but you're afraid to try love again"

Violet just stared at him, she don't know what to say. "I know your heart is true, but this is all so new, I wonder what you'd do if I should let you in"

"Violet, it's a chance that's worth the taking. Love is always out there for the making, Find it in the eyes of someone that you know" Joe said. "Look for love and let it find you Vi, you'll feel it"

Violet was pause, she knows Joe was encouraged her to love again. And then, then. she stood up and wanted to go back to work

"lets go Joe, we're gonna be late"

Joe took off his glasses. "Love will grow if one just lets it"

Violet seems doubt it. but she encouraged herself to love for admit she have feelings for him. She not want to avoid him anymore, already much he did for her. even he is willing to share his time for Violet when she was Lonely. and then.. Violet held out a hand to him.

Joe stared for a moment, he takes Violet's hand and hold it. For the first time, Joe was very happy. as they walk off, Violet mummers something to him.

"thank you, Joe" She said.

"your welcome, Vi"

Joe squeez her hand gently. and smile on his face.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **its my favorite part! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Three weeks passed_

Busy office setting as usual until Mr. Hart suddenly comes and arguing with Violet, Doralee and Judy. Joe saw it all. even Violet shouted 'hostage!' the attention of his colleagues who had been busy working directly staring at her.

Joe saw Violet as to reveal all that she did for this office. but Hart insisted that it was he who did it. until the chairman decided ...

"of course! Violet, you want this job?" Tinsworthy asked her.

Violet nodded. "yes! of course! i want it!"

Tinsworthy promoted her to become a female CEO Consolidated Inc. Violet finally get her dream position for 15 years. Since she was been employe, she was never promoted, until today, the position was coming at her.

Hart went along Tinsworthy, after they left. all employees in unison applause for Violet and while throw up the paper work.

"Violet! Congratulation to you!"

"you're great!"

"Congratulations!"

they rollicking gathered Violet and congratulated. Joe smiled at Violet get promotion. the head of the secretary seems a little uncomfortable because her co-workers instead gathered around her. However, she still exudes wide least, He can congratulations to Violet later.

* * *

Now The _Late_ Mr. Hart's office

the sound of clinking their glasses and toast. Violet, Judy and Doralee was in Mr. Hart's office. they were drinking beer.

"I don't think this will happen, I told you. you could indeed Vi" Doralee said.

"hey? how are you going to run this company?" Judy asked.

"Don't worry, if Mr. TinsWorthy has given credence, I will run with full responsibility. I know this is an arduous task" Violet said.

"Consolidation is lucky to have employees like you, you also cope with everything"

"Come on Judy, I just go with the flow. This actually happened to me" she said.

"Now there is no longer called me back and forth to the office and dropped the cup pencil" Doralee added, everyone laughed and then they toast again.

already nearly two hours they were inside the room. no more personal items the sexist, egotistical, lying, hypocritical bigot.

"Violet?" Another employee called her.

"yes?"

"the new employees with wheelchair it is still difficult to use the Xerox machine, Roz has been fixed but the machine was not functioning at all" she said.

"then leave it to me, lets go Doralee" said Judy, Doralee with her.

after the two gals out of the room, Violet began to clear the table that his former boss. later, Joe came.

"Hi Violet"

"Joe?"

"Congratulations for your promoted. now you respect here" He said and clapped. Violet smilling at him.

"oh Joe, stop it. everyone know it" she said.

"So... after this, you enjoyed this position?"

"yes. its true"

"and..."

the both was silent for a moment. Joe took a deep breath and sighed. hope Violet will understand it. "Violet, I know if you likes or not, but i hope you'll understand for-"

"Joe, I know what you mean" Violet interupt him.

"What? really?"

"yes, you don't need to say anything else. you're right, i still could love someone again, and ... I think i was fell in love with someone in here. now i admit it" She was paused for a while, and her face turned blushing.

Only this time Joe saw Violet began to blush. then he took her hands.

"Why?"

"I.. I-"

"yes?" Joe could guess what will she says.

Violet sighed. "I have feelings to you too" she mummers.

Joe heard that, Violet love him. "Violet, I know. now no longer needs to be hidden, you had the courage to express this to me. So... Well I understand why" he said.

"its mean you love me?" Violet asked.

"Yes" Joe replied.

Her eyes widened. her face blushed and suddenly she getting nervous. "uhh... really? Why did I not realize from sooner?"

Joe just shrug. "I dont know, but now you realize it"

Violet looked at her hands were on the handheld gently by hand Joe. heading up her lips into a smile and she nodded. "yes Joe"

Joe's fingers running toward Violet cheek, caressing it gently. until they both leaned close and put their lips ...

"Violet!?"

Joe and Violet straight away when Doralee and Judy come again.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"uh-oh, I-I ... I just met Violet." Joe said, he started to sweat. worried that Judy and Doralee think if he starts to do anything on their colleagues.

Doralee raised her eyebrow "are you sure?"

"me and Joe just talk, why did you come back?" Violet asked, changed the subject. Doralee and Judy started a mischievous smile.

"oh! Joe definitely want to kiss you!" they cried together.

"N-no! it is not true! We don't do anything!" Violet said, trying to refute. but her face still flushed so obvious she's lying.

Joe up scratching his head. "Come on guys, we are fine"

"oh Joe, if you want to kiss Violet, just do it!" Judy tease them. "Yes, before we see a face you like being wanted closer" added Doralee.

Violet just rolled her eyes. " sometimes you both so annoying , me and Joe didn't do anything!"

"Vi, admit it"

"No!"

"admit it!" Doralee and Judy replied simultaneously.

"Come on! if I should say no again and again?" Violet asked.

"it's okay Violet" Joe said.

"all employees here already know that you two are in love, so be quick to admit it to them all. I'm sure they'll agree!"

"What do you think?"

"uhhh..." Joe and Violet to look at one another. if only all employees in this company knows they are both courting, they certainly would not cease gossiping about the proximity of Violet and Joe.

"Hey, why did you even come back here? auxiliary employees with the wheel chair in the room Xerox" Violet said.

"Vi, don't change the subject"

finally, Violet bored sigh. she immediately pushed her closest collegues out of the room. "well well well! me and Joe were courting. Now take care of new employees and you can come back here! Thank you!" she said and closed the door.

"phew! Nearly..."

"after all, they already know Vi, sorry if I embarrassed you" says Joe.

"Joe is okay, I know, that was it .. ... it's supposed to happen" said Violet, he chuckled.

"So, what? do you want to be my Girlfriend?" Joe asked.

"a-are you sure?" Violet asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want to hold back the feeling for long Vi, I admit this to you. I love you"

Violet paused. she smiles blushed and finally nodded slowly. "Well Joe, I love you" she said.

Joe smiled, gently stroking her hair Violet and give sweet kiss to her forehead. Violet is getting flushed.

"your kiss so warm" Violet said.

"Because I love you" replied Joe.

Now, they both have mutual recognition of her love. Violet feel love again, Joe really helped to dare. she will not let Joe, he would always love her.

"Thank you, Joe"

* * *

 **well, its first time Joe kiss her! one last chapter again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two months after Hart went to Bolivia (and then he dissapeard in the forest and never heard another word about him). Violet is now officially become CEO Consolidated Inc. position that she dreamed for 15 years since she was been employee here. Thanks to Mr. Tinsworthy.

Now, Joe and Violet decided to establish relationships. they also had to admit this to their colleagues in the office and all highly approve of their love relationship. Joe also be happy because Violet had to get her dream position, Joe was always convinced that she, a woman who he had loved secretly today's most respected companies.

the name 'Franklin Hart. jr' which is always attached at the door of his office, now replaced by the name of 'Violet Newstead'. or employees would often call 'ms. Violet's Office' and calling her 'ms. Newstead'

"oh... Doralee, I'll miss you so much. but if you want back to work, Consolidated opened for you" Violet said. honestly, Violet sad because her closest coworkers wanted move on from Consolidate.

"Violet, I have often expressed my dream of becoming a singer country. and this time, I've been planning this for a long time. so i had to chase that dream" Doralee said.

Judy began to sob and she hug her friend. "Doralee! i'll miss you!"

"i'll miss you too!"

Judy pulling her away "Now i'm focus on writing about myself with the book entitled 'Life without Dick'. hopefully I can publish the book" she said proudly.

"of course, you can Judy" Violet said.

"I hope you and Joe can last a long time, i mean ... ahem! until marriage." said Doralee again and Judy laughed.

Violet and Joe began to blush, but they know Doralee just kidding. "oh C'mon Doralee, stop it" Violet said.

"We are still friends, we're also together here" Joe added. all nodded in agreement to him.

"Well, if this is your decision. I appreciate it. Thank you for two years working here Doralee" Violet said and hugged Doralee.

"I'll miss you Violet, you did the best friend i've ever had"

"Okay, enough drama farewell, then good luck my Texas friends, always remember your friend"

"Thank you Violet, you too Joe. I will always remember all of you, then I go"

finally, Doralee officially out from the Consolidation. She also said goodbye to the other workers. Judy sighed. "Doralee should be longer here" she said as she wiped her tears.

"I know, but its her choice. why not?" Violet said.

"Okay, then i went to Xerox room. that Employees with wheelchair need my help" Judy said and she storm out to the Xerox room. leave Violet and Joe alone in the former Hart's office.

"Violet, do you want go out with me after work?" Joe asked.

"alright Joe, you took me"

"yes yes, mrs. Newstead"

* * *

 _in the Afternoon_

After work, Joe and Violet walked in the park. Not flushed heavy rain, just drizzling. plus, a cool wind blows here. both of them holding their hands.

"How does it feel to be the leader of the company?" Joe asked.

"its incredible" Viole replied.

"you're great, Violet. you've made major changes in the office now, everything was efficient and productive" Joe said.

"i can't do that without you, Joe"

"yes you are. not me, you're one of the boys"

"oh? its because i'm the most beautiful, glamourous, briliant and amorous?" Violet chukcled softly.

"of course"

Joe takes Violet's hand and kiss her hand. He adred to show his love to a woman who has now become the CEO. "How it feels to love someone much older than you?" Viole asked.

Joe smiled softly. "its incredible"

the both laughed.

"Joe, i have something for you" Violet said as she took something in her purse, Joe began wonder.

"what it is?"

"here"

Violet gave him a new glasses.

"Violet, its ... "

"yes, i know. this is small gift from me. i hope you want accepted this. these glasses have a better visibilty, so you can work more focus" she said.

"oh Violet, thank you. how do you know if i'm needed the new glasses?"

"yeah ... because, i often see you took off your glasess and also rubbing your eyes"

Joe starred the new glasses. then he nodded and accepted this. "thank you for the new glasess"

"here, let me put into you" Violet said and she put the new glasses to Joe.

"wow? you're handsome"

Joe start blusing. "oh Violet, you dont have to lie"

"its not lying, you're handsome"

"Violet, since first time i saw you, i fell in love with you, you're great woman in my eyes. i know.. although ours age too far, it doesn't matter for me to love you" Joe said.

Violet squeez his hand gentle and smiled at him. "oh Joe, you paying attention to me, you're always there for me. now i dont need to be doubted anymore" she says.

"and.. if you dont mind, I want to introduce you to my parents" Joe said.

Violet was gulp. "w-what..?"

they stop walking. Joe patted her shoulders and stared her soft eyes. "It's okay Vi, I've told all about you to my parents. they're interest to get acquainted with you" He said.

"uhh.. I don't know Joe. but.. take a look at ourselves, we're too far. I'm 40 and you're 29. I'm not sure if they agreed or not" Violet doubt it.

"They'll agree. just trust me" Joe said again.

Violet still think it. finally she nodded. "Okay, I trust you Joe" she said.

"and if the times comes, I'll help you take care of Josh"

"He's teen. but he's always lonely. Josh still need figure a father, i hope you can do it"

"well, i want it"

the both show their smile to each other. Violet whispered something to him. "Do you want know something from me, Joe?"

"What it is?"

"I felt the love again, since my late husband died, I was determined never to love someone again. but.. i broke down. i love you and since you comes to in my life, you filled my emptiness of my heart"

"Did you miss him now?" Joe asked.

Violet was silent. She sighed "I dream about him, he said that I still need someone for the rest of my life and it turns out he was right"

"and.. its mean.. that someone is me?"

Violet nodded. "yeah.. the person he meant was you"

"If it was me, i'll take care of you" Joe says.

"I just don't want to lose again for the second time. this time... won't again" She said again.

Joe smiled as he puts his finger under her chin and lifts Violet's head up. stared softly at her brown eyes and he mummers...

"I Love you, Violet"

"I love you too, Joe"

and then, they hugging and leaned kisses. it was the most amazing kiss ever and warmest too.

 _Let love grow... among us forever_

 **END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know, this is my first 9 to 5 fic. I will fix grammar and trying to learn the English language more deeper.**

 **and** **I hope there are more 9 to 5 fic! because.. i dont know, its rarely search the 9 to 5 fic.  
**

 **and for next Fic, I will make a new story again. so .. just wait.  
**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
